looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney tunes racing rumble!
Looney tunes racing rumble is a video game for Nintendo wii, PS3, Xbox 360 and nintendo DS. It's main storyline is the warner bros asking a boardroom of the looney tunes what thier plans are for the future, Bugs comes up with the Idea of holding a Kart racing tournament and everyone else agrees to it There are 15 characters to choose from, but each console has it's own added exclusive character. Nintendo Wii's character is road runner, PS3's exclusive character is Pepe Le Pew, Xbox 360's exclusive character is Sam Sheepdog and Ds's character is Michigan J. Frog. List of unlocked characters in the game Bugs Bunny Bugs bunny is the cool, crafty main character of the Looney Tunes. His love of carrots extends to his car as he drives a giant edible carrot car. Bugs has a juice squirter, which spills juice behind him causing opponents to skid, and a carrot gun, which fires a stream of sharp carrots that stunn enemies out in frount. Bugs has high boost & luck but is quite light and doesn't have the best handling. Daffy Duck Daffy is the screwball who bears the brunt of the slapstick. He's been through a lot of pain over the years. He drives a canal boat with added wheels and has a shockwave that stuns nearby enemies and a whirlpool, which sucks enemies backwards. Daffy Is a heavy character with a slightly lower boost than bugs but is quite slow and unlucky. Porky Pig Porky is the stuttering pig who has to put up with the other Toon's mishaps. He drives a giant Red Tractor called the HamHock. He can fire mouldy pig meat at opponents and leave behind a stun sausage. Porky is very slow and has extrenly low handling but is very heavy and has tied first for best luck in the game. Speedy Gonzales Speedy is the exitable speedy mexican mouse. Speedy is one of the fastest characters in the game, and drives a mini RC ferrari. Speedy can drop a spicy chilly behind him, and mix up the driver's controls with his siesta power.Speedy very fast and has good handling andacceleration but is possibly the lighest character in the game and also has surprisingly low luck! Yosemite Sam Sam is the greedy red headed american gambler who loves to be rich. He drives around perched on top of a fruit machine! Sam can drop moneybags on opponents heads and shoot coin bullets. Sam has very high acceleration and the best handling but is slow and light with bad luck. Mac and Tosh Mac and Tosh are the exitable pair who love to love, always being polite, but they won't let others in frount of them on the track! They can fite tea sets at opponents and use "Teamwork" for an added boost. Mac and Tosh drive an RC British racing green convertable with good handling and luck, but low on weight and boost power. Lola Bunny Bug's mile a minute quick talking girlfriend hopes to race as fast as her mouth! She drives a stylish pin cadillac. She can use her talk power to stun nearby enemies (Like daffy's shockwave) and can stun them with a kiss shot. Her Cadillac can boost faster than most and is quick off the line and at top speed, but rather like Lola is hard to handle. It is also low on luck. Wile. E Coyote Our unlucky friend is playing simple. He's strapped himself to a giant ACME rocket. He can plant beartraps behind him and blow up, sending nearby drivers flying. Wile. E has extremly fast speed and accelerationbut falls short in most other places, having the worst luck in the game! Sylvester the "Puddytat" Our sneaky feline friend/fiend is flying through in a black & white sports car. Sylvester can shoot plungers forwards and also a bouncing Bin lid. Sylvester is fast and easy to control but is very unlucky. Unlockable Characters Elmer Fudd Elmer is our bald sweaty hunter who's put up with his fair share of "Duck season, Rabbit season" over the years. He drives in a giant bullet. He can use a simple rifle and shiit forwards, or drop cages to slow opponents down. Elmer has The best acceleration and high boost but is light and hard to handle. Tazmanian Devil Taz is our favorite whirlwind beast fresh frim taz-land. He Drives around in a bright orange sports car. Taz can turn into a whirlwind for a few seconds, stunning drivers and also he can use a shockwave attack. Taz is Fast and heavy with high handling but has low boost and acceleration. Tweety Bird Tweety is the crafty bird who may seem nice but is actually quite scheming. He (Yes, It's a HE!!!) Drives in a motorised bird cage. Tweety can use a feather arrow to stun drivers and can fly for a short period, avoiding traps.Tweety has high acceleration,boost and handling but is quite slow and light. Marvin The Martian Marvin is the quiet but potentially devastating martian who has plans to destroy earth as it blocks his view of Venus. Marvin drives in a green modified UF. He can use a laser blast to frazzel his enemies or send out his pet K9 to stun them! Marvin isvery fastband is good at most other things but he's EXTREMLY low on luck and weight. Gossamer Gossamer is the red monster who will easily wreck through the competition. He has a jet red jeep and can use a simplebite, or ared blob shot. Gossamer isthe heaviest character in the game, with high boost and tied first luck, but also the slowest character in the game, tied last foracceleration and handling Foghorn Leghorn Foghorn Leghorn is the smart alek chicken on the farms. He drives around in a giant egg and can drop slippy eggs behind him and plunger arrows ahead. Foghorn is a well rounded character with no real faults or strengths. Exclusive characters Road Runner Road Runner is Wii's exclusive character. He doesn't need a car, Road runner just runs along the track. This makes him a very light character, but he is faster than anyone else and has high boost. Unfortunatly, RR is very hard to handle! road runner can use his last resort boost, sending him as fast as possible, and his meep meep can stun earby enemies. Pepe Le Pew Pepe Is the controversial french skunk only available on the PS3. He drives around in a wedding car. Pepe can leave behind a trail of smelly gas, and change peoples controls with his swoonshot. Pepe is a well rounded character with low luck but high boost. Sam Sheepdog Sam iis the hard hitting sheepdog who is always on the lookout for pesky wolves. He drives a blue pickup truck. He can drop sheep behind his car and throw a dazed ralph wolf ahead of him both stunning opponents. Ralph is slow and low on acceleration, but is heavy and lucky! Michigan J. Frog The singong frog is back. Watch him drive through in a mini green sports car! His singing can stun nearby enemies but in a pinch he can simply throw frogspawn behind him! Michigan is light and slow but he is very lucky and has good handling. Race Courses! There Are 6 cups of 5 races, amounting to 30 different race tracks. 24 of these are regular 3 lap tracks, but the 6 others are point A to B tracks! Fudd Cup Bugs' park Bugs park is the first race track in the fudd cup. It is a grassy hill park with a dirt track and several chances of cutting corners. The race starts in the middle of a small field surrounded by benches and flower patches. after a tight and long turn around a lake, followed by a quick chicane! after another long turn and a quick final turn, racers reach the second lap. SHORTCUTS! 1) If a toon boost is in use, drivers can cut across fields and grass. otherwise, this will slow them down 2)during the lake turn, If a toon boost is used on the hillock, drivers can land on a small island and then past the chicane, cutting off a considerable ammount of track! Acme downtown Acme downtown is a short but tough track, the second of the fudd cup. It consists of very sharp turns. After a quick sharp turn to the left and a detour down the block due to roadworks, drivers will reach a u turn section, before another tight turn takes them onto the Acmetown mainstreet! after a turn here, the road forks into 2, turning left is slightly quicker than going straight. after 2 more turns, you are back at the start! SHORTCUTS! 1) when coming to the fork, as mentioned above, it is slightly quicker to take the turn to the left. Mac & Tosh's mansion Often thoguht of as the most difficult of the fudd cup tracks, Mac and tosh's mansion starts on a main street. after running down here, a sharp turn takes you into the drive and up through the mansion doors as you enter the main hall, you can turn left and go up the stairs or take the shortcut. going up the stairs takes you into a wooden room. after coming back down into the same main hall, drivers must swerve to the left and into another hallway, before coming out onto the drive again. here, you can follow the drive to keep your speed up and it takes you back to the start. SHORTCUTS 1) In the main hall, you can smash through the glass to access the garden, this is quicker than going upstairsand is also considered easier. 2) in the front garden, provided you have a triple toon boost, you can cut a lot of the track out. 3) if you have a good enough handling kart, you can perform a u-ie and take a seperate dirtpath, cutting off some of the drive. Looningville Considered to be the easiest track in the game, looningville is the 4th track of the fudd cup. It is based off of the town the looney tunes live in in the new looney tunes show. After starting next to the bowling alley, drivers must make a simple turn, before performing a long tight turn past Bugs', Witch's and yosemite sam's house. after going past a park (or in it, although this is slower) you make a final long bend before starting lap 2! SHORTCUTS 1) It is much quicker to stick to the road rather than going into the park. Fudd Falls Fudd falls is the 1st A to B track. It is the shortest as well, only taking about a minute and a half. racers start at the foot of a waterfall. taking many u bends up a hill (most of which can be cut with toon boosts!) you arive at the top. here you must jump from rock to rock before plummeting off the edge. after landing on a giant boulder and goind up a chicane filled farm, the race ends. SHORTCUTS 1) many of the turns in this course can be cut with toon boosts. Taz-land Cup Marcropolis Gossomer's castle Wile.E streets The SS Yosemite Taz-Land A-Maze-ment Park Tweety Cup Speedy's sombrero street Porky's farmyard Daffy's starship The Loonatics Base Tweety's Cloud Warp Martian cup Bunny holes Yosemite Casino The hunting Grounds Pepe's Paris pass Marvin's space race Monster Cup Sheepdog Glenns Daffy's lake acmetropolis attackers Road Runner racecourse Gossamer's gauntlet Foghorn cup Foghorn Bay Yosemite pinball Bugs' carrot lab Michigan swamp Leghorn farm Battle arenas There Are 6 Battle arenasin the game, where players can play life battle (whoever runs out of life is eliminated) or balloon battle (whoever has the most balloons from hitting people wins.) Mac & tosh's mansion melee Tazland tussel Daffy's space smash Bugs' rabbit hole riots Road Runner Rumble Foghorn bay fight (seperate pages for races and arenas will come soon) Category:Video Games